In Rage He Sleeps
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: The third and final instalment of my first HijirixHisoka trilogy. When a terrible secret is revealed at the ministry, Hijiri learns of his true fate. R for adult situations, no seriously this time.


a/n: so after the angst comes the smex! XD it's my girlfriend's fault, blame her! huggles oh but I do love her dearly. Anyway, HAHA yeah it's rated R for a reason.

In Rage He Sleeps

Hisoka lay in Hijiri's arms in their bed early one morning.

The blond was tense, almost fearful to be where he was.

Hijiri stared up into his face for a long moment before gently kissing him.

"I love you Hisoka."

Hisoka closed his eyes slowly as Hijiri's hand slid up into his hair.

He fought off the images of Muraki and Damian for as long as he could, but when Hijiri's other hand trailed down to the blonds hip, he pulled away, breathless before the tears welled up in his eyes and Hijiri sat up.

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly, feeling ill for a moment until Hijiri brushed his fingers over the silken blond strands.

Hisoka's voice was just a whisper and he was unable to look into Hijiri's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The violinist stared silently for a long moment before speaking softly.

"It's okay."

Hisoka curled himself into a tight ball.

"We didn't even take our clothes off. I feel like such an idiot."

Hijiri reached out and pulled him close.

"Hisoka…you're not ready. Don't push yourself, it's only been two weeks."

Hisoka looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"But…all you did was touch my hip…"

Hijiri sighed deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond.

"Hisoka…if we do this and you've forced yourself I'll feel guilty. Please don't let me hurt you. I don't care."

Hisoka balled his fists.

"I do! I know it's only been two weeks but I love you!"

Hijiri smiled softly and gently rubbed his fingers over Hisoka's back, whispering into his ear.

"I can see that you're pushing back your emotions. Next time talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling and I'll do my best to help you."

Hisoka nodded and Hijiri wiped away his tears.

The blond looked pleadingly into Hijiri's eyes.

"Hold me? For a while?"

Hijiri nodded, pulling him down and wrapping his arms ever tighter around the blond.

"We'll try again tomorrow if you want."

They laid together silently until there was a knock on the door at noon.

Reluctantly Hisoka left Hijiri's side to answer.

He was, however, pleasantly surprised to find Watari there.

"Good Afternoon bon!"

Hisoka smiled and stepped aside.

"Please come in. Hijiri, Watari's here."

Hijiri immerged from the bedroom with a smile and flopped down onto the couch as Watari took the opposite chair.

Hisoka put on his best host face and smiled brightly at Watari, in spite of his ever present regret at the situation with Hijiri.

"You're always welcome to drop by any time you like. May I get you something?"

Watari shook his head with a smile and Hisoka sat beside Hijiri.

The older blond lost his smile as he looked up at the brunet.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, however I have some suspicions about the chief. And they're not good."

Hijiri growled low in his throat suddenly, making Hisoka jump.

The violinist's anger was making him sick and he was glad for Watari's snapping voice.

"Hijiri, block!"

Hijiri sighed deeply walling up his anger and took Hisoka's hand.

"I'm sorry."

Hisoka shook his head.

"It's...I'll be okay. I need a glass of water is all."

Hijiri stopped him from moving and stood.

"I'll get it, sit still."

Watari looked slightly worried as Hijiri disappeared into the kitchen, and turned back to the blond.

"I didn't realize..."

Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's okay, he's just still very angry. I guess I don't blame him, Chief was the one who ordered him to kidnap me in the first place."

Watari nodded.

"That's part of my suspicions actually. I don't think it was Konoe. Have you been able to pick up anything from him at all in the last year?"

Hijiri gave the glass to Hisoka and sat down beside him again as the blond thought about this.

"Nothing unusual. He and Tsuzuki have become extremely good at blocking me. I'm not sure if I'm happy about that or not."

Watari gently pushed up his glasses as he closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. They're not blocking you, they're being careful. I believe they are possessed."

Hisoka and Hijiri's eyes went wide with shock and Hijiri yelled.

"Do you have any proof of this?!"

Watari shook his head.

"Not physical proof. For the time it's just a theory, but it makes sense. You see I noticed a difference in Konoe a little over a year ago. We were assigned to a case around the same area as you're school Hijiri, just a few weeks before Damian..."

He paused as he saw the look of fear seep into Hisoka's eyes.

"Showed up. While we don't exactly hang out together, I'm well aware of Chief's habits and anxieties and so forth. In the early days, before Tatsumi came, he trained me. I spent a great deal of time with him. He's like an old dog, stuck firmly in his ways. But this time, he was totally different."

Hisoka's trembling hand set the glass down on the table as Hijiri pulled him closer.

The violinist's warm arms tightened around him as he spoke.

"Different how?"

Watari glanced up at Hijiri for a moment.

"Alone...Hisoka, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to hear this."

Hisoka blinked for a moment but decided not to argue and stood.

"I need to see Tatsumi anyway. I'll be back later."

Hijiri nodded and Watari waited until he heard the click of the front door to speak again.

"Damian was alive then. Just two weeks before he became a shinigami."

Hijiri looked confused.

"Why is that so special? I was given the tests within two days."

Watari nodded.

"You were special Hijiri, Enma noticed that your powers stemmed from one of his generals. He really wanted you as shinigami and had you failed the tests you would have been given Sagatanasu's rank."

Hijiri stared blankly at him for a moment.

"I thought Tsuzuki had to die first."

Watari shook his head.

"Ordinarily that would be correct. The demons under the general must kill the general to attain the lead, however in essence, he is still alive...inside of you. Just as Otanoshi gave you his cornea to break the contract and save his daughter, Sagatanasu gave you a part of himself so that he would live."

Hijiri sat back, staring coldly at the older blond.

"Just how do you know all of this anyway? Are you so important to the ministry that you have connections that high...and low...who tell you these things?"

Watari was silent for a long moment.

"I have a working knowledge of the ranking system in both Hades and Elysian. And..."

He looked away with a heavy sigh.

"When I became suspicious I broke into Konoe's office. It's all there. You're life file is in his office and it has notes. None of this exactly means that what I believe is true, however knowing that, I find it very odd that he would trick you in that way."

Hijiri thought about this for a moment.

"So you think that Damian was sent by Konoe and not Muraki? That he fabricated the entire murder and paired Damian and Hisoka just to see if I had these powers?"

Watari shook his head with a sigh.

"They knew before Damian was dead. I think Konoe, possessed by a demon, went to Muraki and when Damian failed to kill you...he sent Muraki. Now that Muraki has failed...I'm afraid they're planning a direct attack and it will most likely be against Hisoka."

Hijiri stood, now worried that Hisoka was on his own.

"And you let him leave here by himself?!"

Watari stood, gently taking his wrist to stop him.

"I'm not even sure if I'm right Hijiri. There's no reason to upset him just yet. Tsuzuki has been mostly acting normal. Please don't tell Hisoka what I said about Damian...I know he's still healing from Muraki."

Hijiri sighed and sat back down.

"I hope you're wrong."

Watari closed his eyes tightly as he turned to leave.

"No more than myself..."

''

Hisoka hadn't really needed to see Tatsumi, but decided it was a good idea.

Since his break up with Tsuzuki, Tatsumi had become something of a confidant.

The one he knew he could turn to in any situation for advise.

He knocked softly on the open door and the man looked up, smiling.

"Kurosaki-kun. Please come in. We're missing you around the office. Are you feeling any better?"

Hisoka smiled slightly, but it was a worried smile and he sat down across from the secretary.

"I don't want to interrupt work but..."

Tatsumi shook his head, his smile fading.

"Something wrong? You know you're the only one I'll stop working for."

Hisoka smiled slightly more at that and nodded.

"You're a real friend, Tatsumi-san. Thank you for that. Watari stopped by today. He and Hijiri are talking...seems there's something he didn't want me to hear and I thought I'd come see you."

He glanced out the window for a moment, his voice softening conciderably.

"I seem to be taking this time better than the last. But I'm still partly afraid of Hijiri and I've been having nightmares...Hijiri doesn't know."

Tatsumi nodded, setting his pen down as an afterthought.

"You should tell him. I won't pretend to understand your relationship with him, but I do know that he loves you very much."

The next words from Hisoka's lips were more a statement than a question.

"More than Tsuzuki..."

Tatsumi was silent for a moment.

"If that's what's bothering you, I told Konoe that we're to put you in separate rooms from now on."

Hisoka looked back at him, anger suddenly filling those sparkling eyes.

"Konoe is of no help. Not only was it because of him that I was..."

The sentence fell short but it was effective anyway and Tatsumi closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I don't buy into Watari's possession theory...there's defiantly something wrong with him lately but I think we'd have known if there was an infestation in the ministry. There seems to be a deeper issue on your mind than this topic jumping."

Hisoka closed his eyes as well.

"You're right. But it's not something I can share with you."

Tatsumi glanced at him, somehow understanding and smiled.

"Indirectly speaking...allow Hijiri to use the blow dryer while you take a shower."

Hisoka stared at him a blush creeping to his cheeks as the full meaning of Tatsumi's words hit him.

"I'm the empath around here!"

Tatsumi chuckled at this.

"And I'm in the oldest relationship. Squid on a stick is not the only dish that can be served at a dinner for two..."

Hisoka's eyes widened in complete shock and he stood, the blush now turning his cheeks near crimson.

"I think I better go now. Thank you for your time."

Tatsumi smiled brightly and waved.

"Anytime Kurosaki-kun."

Once on his way home, Hisoka seemed slightly confused as he thought to himself.

'Did he just compare me to a squid?"

''

When Hisoka returned home, Hijiri was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

He slinked up to the brunet and wrapped his arms tightly around him, resting his head on Hijiri's back.

"You're too good to me."

Hijiri smiled at this and turned to him, pausing his seasoning of two steaks.

"Quite the reverse my Ai, it's you who are too good to me."

Leaning forward, he kissed Hisoka softly.

"You seem upset. Can I help?"

Hisoka looked away.

"I'm not sure. I'm still upset that I can't get over everything."

Hijiri turned his face to meet his own with two gentle fingers and stared into his eyes.

"Hisoka. What happened to you asking if I could wait possibly more than another year to sleep with you again? And don't you remember that I said if I could never share that with you again, I'd be happy as long as you stayed with me. We don't lead human lives anymore...I have no need for sex. It's just a nice way to show you how much I love you. It's something for both of us but you know that so stop worrying about it. I'm not going anywhere."

Hisoka closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I know...I just...it felt right. I don't want to tell you how I'm feeling though."

Hijiri loosened his hold on the blond and looked away.

"You're still afraid of me?"

Hisoka pulled away and sat down at the table.

"I don't want to be. I know that you love me. I know that it's not your fault but...I've been having nightmares about you..."

Hijiri blinked a moment and sat down beside him, taking his hand.

"What about? How long and why didn't you tell me? Hisoka we're never going to get past this if you don't open up a little. I understand that you're scared and going through a rough time, but bottling it up like that won't help."

Finally breaking into tears, Hisoka threw his arms around Hijiri, sobbing into his shoulder.

Hijiri sighed deeply and held him tightly, running his fingers gently up and down the blonds back.

"It's okay Hisoka...I'm sorry."

Hisoka sat up, brushing away his tears.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be angry. I want you to yell at me, tell me I'm being a stupid child. I'm not alone this time. I want you to be here with me, for me...but then I keep going back to that morning and it scares the hell out of me to realize that you are capable of something like that."

Hijiri shook his head.

"I won't. Hisoka, I know it's painful. You were raped. You don't get over that this quickly and pushing yourself like this won't make it any easier or faster. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You're not being a stupid child because you can't sleep with me. It's natural for you to be afraid of that. And it killed me to have to do that to you. I argued and screamed against it for six hours the night before. That's why I didn't come home because I was trying to make Konoe understand what that would do to you."

Hisoka looked away, attempting to swallow another on-slot of tears.

" I just think about it and get so angry at myself. He's dead, it shouldn't matter to me anymore. You're not Tsuzuki you..."

Hijiri stopped him.

"What does any of this have to do with Tsuzuki?"

Hisoka looked down, tears slipping onto his hands in his lap.

"You don't know why I broke up with him. I guess I should tell you and maybe you'll understand why I'm so reluctant to wait too long. In Tsuzuki's eyes he should have been enough to make me forget about Muraki. The first time I tried to sleep with him, he got angry when I stopped him, like I had done it on purpose. I just couldn't...get aroused and I didn't want him to touch me like that. He took a shower and fantasized about me while he...and he deliberately stopped his blocking me from his emotions. I felt sick. When he got out we got into a really big fight that ended in me spending the night at Watari and Tatsumi's. I knew I shouldn't have, but he apologized the next morning for being such a prick and I forgave him. But it only got worse from there. He thought I didn't really love him because I couldn't sleep with him. I tried eight times to sleep with him but it just never worked."

Hijiri frowned at this.

"But I know that you love me Hisoka. Why are you letting this bother you? Obviously he's mixed up. You don't need to sleep with me for me to know you love me."

Hisoka looked up into his eyes, his own brimming over with tears.

"Because I told myself that I wasn't able to do that with him because he wasn't the right person and that when I found the right person it would come easy. And it came easy with you. I know you're the person I want to spend forever with and I hate myself because I can't let you make love to me again."

Hijiri sighed deeply and pulled the blond closer, holding him tightly.

"Let it go and you will. I'll do anything that makes you happy. If you want me to tug you back to where we were a little faster, I guess I'll try. But I don't want to hurt you Hisoka and I worry that too much too soon will take it's toll in the long run."

Hisoka sighed deeply, his tears finally stopping.

"After dinner...I want to try something different. We don't have to go all the way right away right?"

Hijiri blinked a moment as he tried to understand what Hisoka was getting at.

"You mean you want to try heavy petting? Of course we don't have to go all the way. We didn't have to go all the way before."

Hisoka blushed at his terminology but nodded.

"One thing I need to get used to is, you seeing me...unclothed."

Hijiri chucked slightly in spite of himself.

"You're so cute being so shy like that. We'll take a few showers together and go from there okay?"

Hisoka nodded.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

Hijiri smiled softly and gently kissed him.

"I love you, of course I'm understanding. Now, I need to get these steaks on the grill. I'm starving."

Hisoka smiled a little at this and watched him head back over to their dinner.

"H-chan makes good steaks."

Hijiri smiled as he grabbed the plate and turned to the stove with a built in grill.

"I love that nick name...but not as much as I love you."

''

After dinner Hijiri felt slightly nervous.

Sure his body was perfect, toned from all the work he did on cases and training in between.

Yet like Hisoka, he wasn't entirely comfortable with people seeing him naked.

Even after he had made love to Hisoka and they had laid there, Hisoka hadn't actually seen him so fully.

This was something he realized he'd have to get over if their relationship was going to last.

He had to be able to trust Hisoka, just as much as Hisoka had to be able to trust him.

He'd let Hisoka get in first and took his time undressing once he was in the bathroom with the blond.

Hisoka's voice caught his attention suddenly.

"You can come in now."

Hijiri pushed open the fogged glass door and stepped in, closing it behind him again.

Hisoka was standing under the spray facing away from him.

His body and hair glistened in the evening sunlight coming in through the small window above the showerhead and Hijiri couldn't help but to stare.

Hisoka's arms were slender and his shoulders rounded like a woman's.

For the life of him, Hijiri couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed before.

His body was smooth and lean.

What he lacked in muscle, he made up for in beauty and grace.

He turned to face the brunet and stepped back, leaning against the wall to allow Hijiri the use of the water.

His chest was smooth and narrow, dipping only slightly at his waist.

His stomach was flat but not toned like Hijiri's, giving him an altogether feminine look that Hijiri liked.

Almost reluctantly his eyes dipped farther down to Hisoka's manhood and mused to himself that the blond would make a good seme if he wanted to.

It was long and well sized but not too big.

He stepped forward, letting the water run over himself as he dragged his eyes back up to Hisoka's.

The blond looked away and forced himself not to cover up.

He knew exactly where Hijiri's eyes had just come from and the lingering glance at it made him feel there was something wrong.

"Am I...too small?"

Hijiri was absolutely silent for a moment, stifling the laugh that threatened in his throat.

When at last he did speak, he pulled Hisoka's face to meet his eyes with a smile.

"You're perfect in every way."

The blond felt a blush creep into his cheeks as those words sank in.

"Y-you mean that?"

Hijiri nodded.

"I don't know why I haven't noticed how beautiful you are before now. Now..."

He paused, feeling his confidence slip.

"It's your turn."

Hisoka was confused at this.

"But the whole point of this was for you to see me."

Hijiri nodded, closing his eyes tightly.

"I know. But I also am uncomfortable with the idea of you seeing me. So..."

He took a deep breath and looked into Hisoka's eyes again.

"Let's look at each other. Memorize every curve of each others bodies. Let's know each other like we know ourselves."

Hisoka blinked, trying to make some logic out of this.

"O-okay. Hijiri...have you ever been with..."

The question seemed to linger for a moment until Hijiri shook his head.

Hisoka stared at him in shock.

"So the night that we...you lost your..."

He was choking on the words and stopped as Hijiri nodded once again.

"I didn't want to say anything...I'm nineteen...you're twenty one. I..."

Hisoka stopped him with a smile and finger to his lips.

"You act like that's a bad thing..."

Hijiri felt his cheeks burning and closed his eyes.

"The guys at school all teased me because I was so hot after everything that happened and still hadn't found a girl."

Hisoka's smile grew at this idea.

"You just made me feel thirty times better about right now."

Hijiri stared into his eyes for a moment.

"You mean you thought I'd...with a girl...?"

Hisoka chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Like you said, you were so hot after everything that happened...what did you tell the others?"

Hijiri looked away.

"That I knew it was childish, but I was waiting for someone who moved far away. Someone that I would walk the ends of the earth to find..."

Hisoka turned serious and took Hijiri's hand.

"Were you...waiting for...me?"

Hijiri nodded.

"When I started to think back on everything that had happened...I lost my crush on Tsuzuki. You were so strong and serious. I realized that I was in love with you. And then you came back and my heart lifted...even though you were hurt I was so happy that you were there."

Hisoka stepped forward, pressing his body against Hijiri's as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Hijiri...I love you."

Hijiri smiled warmly at this.

"Hisoka...can I hold you? I promise that's all I'll do. I won't touch you anywhere..."

Hijiri was cut off with a tender kiss and knew that it was alright.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist, and they stood there together for a very long time, holding each other under the warm water.

'This...isn't so bad.'

Hisoka thought as he drifted off into a light sleep, his head nestled in Hijiri's neck.

'Not so bad at all...'

''

Hisoka wasn't sure when he'd fallen fully asleep but when he woke he found himself in his bed, completely dry wearing a kimono.

The fine silk fabric was wrapped loosely around him and it wasn't until he opened his eyes that he noticed the tall figure standing above him.

The room was very dark as Hijiri had pulled the blinds to allow Hisoka to sleep late and a scream ripped from the blonds lungs as he was suddenly pinned by some invisible force, unable to move.

He watched in horror as the obi untied it's self and wrapped around his wrists.

He screamed again as his arms lifted of their own accord and the obi secured him to the bed.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Hijiri rushed in.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hisoka.

The blond was hysterical and looked as though he were having trouble breathing like there were something pressing down on him.

"Hijiri!"

He screamed the name with tears streaming down his face.

"Make it go away! I can't...move!"

Reacting quickly he called up a shield fuda to protect Hisoka.

He began to build his powers but he couldn't see anything.

"Where is it?! I can't see anything here."

Hisoka's eyes widened as he watched the figure drop through the floor.

"It's going to attack behind you!"

He struggled with his bonds but they were so tight they were cutting off his circulation.

Hijiri couldn't help him at the moment as he had a bigger problem on his hands.

He pulled up another shield for himself just in time and finally saw the figure as it came up through the floor behind him.

With a glair it caught on fire, but before Hijiri could finish it off it vanished.

"It's gone..."

Hisoka's voice was only a whisper and he rested silently after that as Hijiri practically tripped over himself to get to the blonds side.

"What the hell was that?! What just happened?"

Hisoka broke into tears as Hijiri fought with the knot holding his hands but quickly realized it was going to have to be cut.

"Hold on a sec, I'm going to have to cut it."

Hisoka could only whimper a reply as Hijiri rushed into the kitchen for a knife.

Once free, Hisoka threw himself into Hijiri's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I've never been so scared!"

Hijiri glanced around the room, quite unsettled that he was unable to see it.

"How did you get tied up like that?"

Hisoka clung tightly to him.

"I don't know. My obi came to life and something was holding me down. It felt like a bolder laying on me. I couldn't even move my eyes. Please don't let go of me I'm so scared."

Hijiri held tighter and picked him up as he stood, moving them to the couch in the living room.

There he carefully closed Hisoka's kimono and pressed him gently between his kimono-clad body and the soft couch, holding the shivering boy closely, afraid to let go.

"This means that Watari was right...and there are some things you need to know..."

''

After Hijiri explained what Watari had told him, they simply laid there together.

Each was in his own head, thinking about what this meant.

Hisoka had managed to calm conciderably thanks to Hijiri who continually brushed his fingers over Hisoka's soft hair.

"They were testing you."

Hijiri was brought out of his thoughts by Hisoka's soft voice.

"What?"

Hisoka shifted slightly to look up into his eyes.

"They wanted to see your powers first hand. You wounded that one so hopefully it won't come back until we're ready for it."

Hijiri stared back into the matching eyes with a heavy sigh.

"It's my fault...I'm so sorry Hisoka."

Hisoka blinked at him.

"What's your fault?"

Hijiri suddenly broke into tears as he sat up.

"It's my fault that Damian kidnapped you, that you were raped again...and now you've been attacked. It's all my fault."

Hisoka sat up and took his hand gently, looking up into his face.

"What are you talking about? None of that's your fault."

Hijiri looked over at him, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"But it is. It all falls into place now. When I discovered that I had Saga's powers I developed them, adapted them to my own purposes. I didn't think about the consequences. I never imagined that they'd come looking for me."

Hisoka was beginning to understand.

"You built on his powers with studies? By doing that you opened yourself. That's why you were able to see me...this...everything is the outcome of your energy being poured into places where no mortal should ever tread."

Hijiri nodded and sank his head into his hands.

"I...called upon Enma for help."

Hisoka's eyes widened in shock.

"At what cost?!"

Hijiri clutched at his kimono tightly as Watari's words rang clearly through his head.

'Had you failed the tests you would have been given Sagatanusu's rank.'

"He said there was no cost. That if I worked hard enough I could become something great...I didn't realize that he meant I would take over for Saga when I was dead. He must have known."

Hisoka thought about this silently.

"That I get...but I don't think he knows these two are here. I don't think he knew Saga was here until he had been destroyed. They're acting of their own accord. I think I understand what's happening."

Hijiri looked up silently at him in confusion and Hisoka continued.

"It's mostly like what Watari said. Konoe became possessed and the demon sent his partner to create a case in Muraki's area so that there wouldn't be any suspicion of the chief. There he made some sort of deal with Muraki and brought Damian back. Once Damian was through they created a case in your school."

Hijiri looked up at him.

"But that doesn't make any sense. They couldn't have known about my feelings for you until I saved you from Damian. Why would they have done that?"

Hisoka was silent, trying to reason this out.

"It was a diversion so they could possess Tsuzuki without my knowing."

Hijiri closed his eyes and Hisoka pulled him closer.

"Than it was by accident that I saved you?"

Hisoka nodded.

"And a lucky one for them."

Hijiri sighed deeply, reveling in the feel of Hisoka's arms, thankful that he understood.

"But then what about Muraki?"

Hisoka closed his eyes.

"Once they discovered that your powers are activated by anger, and that they were so deadly, they sent Muraki thinking he was stronger. Muraki kills you, they kill Muraki and gain control. But they failed again and now they're out of shields. We need a plan of action before they try again."

''

Later that day as they lay together in bed, Hisoka took Hijiri's hand and looked into his eyes.

"It's been a lazy day. We haven't gotten anything done."

Hijiri smiled softly and brushed his fingers up and down Hisoka's neck, provoking a shiver from the blond.

"You deserve a lazy day."

He kissed Hisoka tenderly and sat up.

"Hisoka...can we...try something?"

Hisoka blinked for a moment before nodding.

"Like what?"

Hijiri stared down into his eyes.

"Well we keep trying, but we keep failing and I've noticed that we don't kiss a lot when we try."

Hisoka sat up as well, beginning to blush.

"So...what you just want to kiss me?"

Hijiri chuckled slightly and nodded.

"I'm telling you Hisoka, rushing straight into sex isn't what you need and it will only make me nervous. If it's going to happen it has to happen naturally without us being so tense."

Hisoka nodded silently and Hijiri sat cross-legged, moving to better face his partner.

"You stop me if I do anything you don't like okay?"

Hisoka nodded.

"We should be closer?"

Hijiri nodded and moved so that they sat face to face, knees pressed against each other.

He reached up and gently brushed Hisoka's hair behind his ears.

"Close your eyes and relax a little. I'm not going to hurt you."

Hisoka took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Hijiri leaned forward and kissed his lips softly for a long moment.

After he broke away he took Hisoka's hand.

"What are you thinking?"

Hisoka was silent for a moment.

"That I love you and that felt good. And that I want you to do it again."

Hijiri smiled at this.

"Good. Now I'm going to try something a little different."

Again he leaned closer and pressed his lips to Hisoka's, only this time, he opened his mouth a little and gently ran his tongue across Hisoka's bottom lip.

The blond jolted and Hijiri sat back, watching Hisoka's eyes snap open.

"That was..."

Hijiri squeezed his hand gently.

"Go on. Did you not like it?"

Hisoka blinked for a long moment.

"I...no one's ever kissed me that way before. I don't know."

Hijiri reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through the blond strands.

"May I try it again?"

Hisoka was silent for a moment as he thought about this and slowly nodded.

Hijiri moved a little slower this time and was secretly amused as he managed to make the blond moan softly.

That was definitely a good sign and so he began to gently suck on Hisoka's bottom lip, stroking it with his tongue gently every now and then.

After a few moments of that he sat back again.

"Now what are you thinking?"

Hisoka's eyes slid open slowly.

"I'm...not. I mean there wasn't room for a single thought in my head. I...guess I like that."

Hijiri smiled brightly at this.

"Are you ready to try something else new?"

Hisoka nodded and closed his eyes again, feeling a bit more relaxed than before.

Hijiri again leaned forward but instead of taking his lips, he dipped to Hisoka's neck, gently laying kisses all over it.

Hisoka's breath began to quicken as Hijiri continued and the gasp that escaped his lips startled even himself.

"Hijiri...we...we have to stop!"

Hijiri sat up, looking into his eyes in concern.

"What's wrong?!"

Hisoka was blushing like mad and looked down.

"Well...um...I'm..."

He trailed off and left Hijiri blinking for a moment as that sunk in.

"You mean that got you up?"

Hisoka nodded.

"What do we do now?"

Hijiri was silent for a moment as he thought about this.

"Well I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you were going to get scared but...so am I. What do you want to do?"

Hisoka looked up into his eyes for a moment before slipping the kimono off his shoulders and uncovered himself.

"Well...I've never touched myself before...and what you did while you were making love to me felt good so..."

Hijiri stared at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Are you ready to get that close?"

Hisoka nodded.

"It's painful to leave it like that anyway. I trust you enough."

Hijiri smiled softly and brushed his own kimono off.

Hisoka took his hand and placed it on his staff before reaching out to touch Hijiri's.

"Let's just move slow."

Hijiri nodded and began.

Hisoka used his free hand to take Hijiri's and guide his fingers and Hijiri did the same.

After a few moments they were both breathing quickly.

Neither knew how long they sat there, nor did they speak except to softly call out each others names once in a while to let the other know that they were okay.

Hisoka stopped Hijiri when he felt satisfied and it wasn't long before Hijiri was too.

Hisoka took in a shuddering breath as his body slowly relaxed again.

He pulled the kimono back on as did Hijiri and they stared silently at each other for a long moment before Hisoka finally spoke.

"Th-thank you."

Hijiri simply kissed him in reply and Hisoka smiled softly.

'That was actually pretty fun...maybe Hijiri's right...'

''

The next morning they were awakened by a knock.

Hisoka groaned, irritated at the disturbance of a peaceful sleep and sauntered out of the bedroom, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms on the way.

Tsuzuki looked upset as he opened the door.

"Hisoka…"

His tone was serious as he spoke.

"Come in Tsuzuki. Sit down. I'm really sorry to dump all the work onto you but…"

Tsuzuki shook his head as he stepped in.

"It's fine. But I do need you to come in this evening. Something really important has come up and I need to see you alone."

Hijiri was giving him a death glair as he slinked out of the bedroom.

"I can't imagine what for."

He rested his hand protectively on Hisoka's shoulder and the blond reached up to touch the fingers gently, glancing up into angry emerald eyes.

"It's okay Hijiri."

Hijiri sighed deeply.

"I'll cook diner for you while your gone…"

He glared at Tsuzuki again.

"In other words I'm expecting him no later than eight."

Tsuzuki glared back.

"He shouldn't be that late…"

He turned to leave, but Hisoka grabbed his wrist and purple eyes caught in green as he turned.

"You have to understand Hijiri's protectiveness, Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki softened and smiled.

"I do. I'm sorry to cause trouble. And…"

Hisoka looked away as he caught the memory Tsuzuki was sorry for.

"Tatsumi told Konoe that we need separate rooms from now on."

Tsuzuki frowned at this and Hisoka blushed as he spoke.

"I don't think that's necessary…just two beds."

Hisoka swallowed the bile threatening to come into his mouth at this thought.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki but I can't sleep in the same room with you. I don't trust you anymore."

Without another word he turned and left.

Hisoka closed his eyes, stumbling back dizzily and Hijiri caught him and opened his emotions to the blond, sustaining him with a feeling of calm.

"Hisoka."

He was recovering his senses slowly and clung tightly to Hijiri.

"It's too soon to worry about that. I can't take this…"

Hijiri kept his calm emotion but concern began to seep through as well.

"What happened? Did something happen on your last investigation again?"

Hisoka stared into his eyes before speaking.

"Tsuzuki…got really drunk."

Hijiri took a hold of his arms almost forcefully.

"What did he do?!"

Hisoka was afraid to say.

"He…he kissed me. And then pushed me down onto the bed. He pulled my shirt off…I was able to stop him by kicking him in the stomach."

Hijiri was very angry at this.

"And you think that's excuse enough to let him off?!"

Hisoka jumped at the sudden shout.

"He didn't know what he was doing. He was too drunk to even recognize me! Please don't shout at me!"

Hijiri sighed deeply and pulled the shivering blond against him, tightly wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I just…I'm so angry with him. Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Hisoka closed his eyes as Hijiri smoothed his fingers through the blond strands.

"I was afraid you'd be angry with me."

Hijiri closed his eyes as well and led him back to their bed.

Hisoka lay quietly in his arms until Hijiri spoke again.

"For what? Were you coming onto him?"

Hisoka turned to face him.

"No!"

Hijiri stared into his eyes.

"What were you doing?"

Hisoka stared equally into Hijiri's matching eyes.

"I was trying to get him to lay down. To make him sleep. But he wanted me to lay with him and then he kissed me and told me he's the only one who would ever love me. It had to be the alcohol talking…Tsuzuki would never say those things to me."

Hijiri rested his arm across Hisoka's waist.

"Did you think that was a serious question Hisoka? That was my point. I knew you didn't do anything wrong so I'm angry with Tsuzuki and to be angry with you would make me a terrible person."

Hisoka sighed as he reached up to take Hijiri's other hand.

"I'm sorry…I'm just very upset."

Hijiri watched his eyes slide closed and then kissed his forehead.

"It's okay. Take a nap my Ai. I won't move until you want me to."

Hisoka nodded and allowed Hijiri to pull him closer and nestled his face into Hijiri's sweet smelling neck and soon fell asleep.

Hijiri stared at the door for a long moment in thought.

'Unless it wasn't Tsuzuki at all...'

Later that evening Hisoka stepped into the office.

Everyone except Tsuzuki had long since gone home and he felt nervous in the dim room.

Tsuzuki was sitting quietly at their desk, watching every breath the blond took with animal like interest.

Suddenly he wished Hijiri had come with him as the effect of Tsuzuki's dangerously dark emotions hit him.

"What did you want to see me about?"

Tsuzuki gestured to the seat across from him.

"Please sit."

Hisoka's instincts were telling him to run but he slowly sat down.

"Well?"

Tsuzuki smirked, making Hisoka more uneasy about the whole situation.

"Tsuzuki had something to tell you, but he's not here right now so I'll have to."

Hisoka stood and began to back away.

"What are you talking about?!"

Tsuzuki stood, taking slow steps towards the blond, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Konoe failed. But I won't. Be a good boy and sit back down and this will all be over soon."

Hisoka's head was spinning and he turned to run but the door slammed shut in front of him on it's own.

"Don't try ghosting your way out of here, I've sealed this room."

Hisoka let out a startled cry as hands grabbed him, Tsuzuki's strong arms tightened around him.

The voice that spoke was Tsuzuki's, but the eyes were dead.

"What he wanted to tell you…"

He deliberately sent off shivers of lust and Hisoka began to shake as he struggled in the grip.

"Was that he's not alone anymore. I'm here too…and we want you Hisoka. We want to feel your body writhing beneath us."

Hisoka's eyes suddenly went blank and he let out a sigh as he fell limply into the arms.

Tsuzuki knelt down smirking as Hisoka whimpered Hijiri's name in his sleep, and gently kissed him, hand trailing up into the blonds hair.

"I wonder how far we'll get before he realizes what's going on."

And with that he disappeared, the unconscious Hisoka dangling from his arms like a doll.

''

Hijiri grew worried as he glanced at the clock.

Hisoka had left at six thirty, and it had been an hour.

He felt as though something were terribly wrong.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice echoing in his head.

"We must protect Hisoka. We must kill the demon who has him."

Hijiri stumbled back from the kitchen counter, head reeling.

"S-Sagatanasu?! But..."

He screamed in pain as a light flashed from his left eye and the voice spoke again.

"I implanted a part of myself in that cornea. I knew it was something you'd never give up and now you've helped me to grow strong enough to release myself. That boy is in danger and he's the only one who can help me separate from you."

Hijiri stared in terror as a black shadow immerged from the floor in front of him.

"What do you want?!"

Saga growled.

"Let me take over your body completely so I can destroy them."

Hijiri was in so much pain that he wasn't able to answer and Saga took advantage of that, taking over his mind and body and leaving him unconscious in a black void.

''

Hisoka woke with a start and his breath caught in his throat as he watched the figure slink up to the bed.

His hands had been securely fashioned to the headboard and all that lay between his nude body and Tsuzuki's hands was a thin silk sheet.

Tsuzuki got down on his knees at the foot of the bed and began to crawl seductively up, his violet eyes flashing lust in the dim candlelight of his bedroom.

"I want to do things to you Hisoka. I want to feel your body the way you let Hijiri feel it. I want to kiss you all over...I've been watching and I know what you like."

Hisoka's eyes widened as this statement sank in.

"Last night...but...!"

He was cut off with a rough kiss.

The demon in Tsuzuki's body had empathic powers of his own and backed off, feeling Hisoka grow weak under him.

"No, no my toy. You must be awake."

Hisoka stared at him.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

The purple eyes sparked for a moment.

"I'm simply acting off of his desires. I made him a deal that he couldn't refuse."

Hisoka began to feel sick.

"What deal was that?"

The dead violet eyes closed for a moment and Tsuzuki rose again from deep within.

"I made a deal in weakness. If I gave over my body to him, he would allow me one night to make love to you. Hisoka please...please let me. I've dreamed about you like this from the very first time you fainted. Every time I held you in my arms I felt that I needed you."

Hisoka shivered, tears welling in his eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. You don't love me, you just want a good fuck."

Anger engulfed him suddenly and with a sharp grunt he backhanded the blond.

He growled low in his throat as he watched tears form in Hisoka's now closed eyes and his chest heaved as if he had wanted to scream.

"How dare you say that! If it was just about a good fuck I'd never have accepted this!"

Hisoka's healing powers weren't seeming to work and his left cheek stung.

"If you really loved me you would understand. Hijiri taught me something important and that's that there's nothing wrong with me because I can't get turned on by you. Hijiri loves me Tsuzuki...really loves me and he doesn't care that I'm still afraid of..."

Tsuzuki stopped him with a figure to the lips.

"You're still so naive it's precious."

Hisoka looked back up into his eyes and spoke in spite of Tsuzuki's finger.

"I am neither naïve, nor am I a child anymore and you have failed to see that time and time again. You see my body...Hijiri sees my heart. That's why I can't bring myself to sleep with you Tsuzuki...I know what your after and I know what he's after and he's not after the same shallow pleasures you are."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and the demon reared again, wrapping the strong hand tightly around Hisoka's throat.

Before he could speak, there was near bruising pressure on his lips in place of the finger and he screamed.

Tsuzuki took advantage of his open mouth and drove his tongue in as his hand slowly began to pull the sheet off.

"We will have you Hisoka. One way or another we will. And once Hijiri is dead we can have you as many times as we want."

Hisoka struggled, biting down on the organ in his mouth.

This did nothing to dissuade him and the blond writhed within his constraints as he tried without success to rid his lower abdomen of Tsuzuki's hand working it's way down.

Without warning Tsuzuki was suddenly collapsing across the room and Hisoka's heart leapt as he saw Hijiri.

"Hijiri! How did you know I was here?"

Who he assumed to be Hijiri snapped the bonds with a flick of the wrist and turned to the possessed shinigami, ignoring the blond.

To Hisoka's horror his voice was distorted and he suddenly realized this was only Hijiri's body.

"What happened to your partner? Did I burn him too badly?"

Tsuzuki stood.

"What a weak and pathetic body you've chosen."

Hijiri laughed.

"Weak and pathetic? You failed to kill me twice and you call me weak and pathetic? You don't have what it takes to be the fourth highest ranking demon so step back from that body before I destroy it!"

Suddenly black wings spread from his back and fanned wide before sweeping down to take Hijiri's body air born.

Hisoka wasn't sure what to do once he'd found his clothes and quickly shrugged them back on.

Sagatanasu seemed to be trying to help him but why had he taken over Hijiri's body?

Without warning arms grabbed him from behind and he screamed as he heard Konoe's voice.

"You failed Sagatanasu. Now I have the boy and if you don't allow him to finish what he started I'll kill the both of you."

Sagatanasu was silent as he turned to face the frightened blond and something awakened in him.

Maybe it was because he was in Hijiri's head, or perhaps over the past year he'd come to feel something for Hisoka on his own, but whatever the case he felt the need to protect him.

The idea of Tsuzuki touching him that way made him angry.

"Fine...if you win."

Hisoka stared into the eyes that had turned gold and whispered helplessly.

"Please give me back Hijiri."

Sagatanasu stared into those eyes.

"I only need him for a short time."

However suddenly his left eye became green as Hijiri became conscious again.

The voice doubled, Sagatanasu echoing Hijiri as he spoke.

"Don't be a fool Saga. You can't finish them off by yourself."

Sagatanasu growled.

"I don't need your help! My powers are strong enough to wipe out armies."

Hijiri refused to back down.

"Not anymore. You only see your powers and they're small compared to mine! I love Hisoka too much to put his life and safety into your hands alone now step aside and let me handle this!"

Before the demon could argue Hijiri forced him deep within and his eyes returned to normal.

Hisoka looked slightly relieved but it was short lived as Konoe spoke.

"We came here for Sagatanasu! All of this was orchestrated to call him out!"

Hijiri nodded.

"I figured that out just last night actually. Which is why I spent all day preparing for you."

Hisoka stared into his eyes and spoke quietly.

"Did...did you know this was going to happen?"

Hijiri closed his eyes tightly.

"I knew that it was the demon inside of Konoe that I had injured, and that Tsuzuki would try something...however I didn't plan on it being this disgusting."

He glared daggers at Tsuzuki as he spoke again.

"I didn't realize Tsuzuki was working with his or I'd have never let you go."

Tsuzuki growled.

"Come on Hijiri, I know he won't sleep with you either. Don't you get tired of having to slink off into the bathroom every night?"

Hijiri raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really that shallow Tsuzuki? I've never had to do that. I love Hisoka and I'm happy exactly the way that he is. If you cannot understand his reluctance to sleep with you than your claims of love have always been false."

Tsuzuki laughed at this.

"It was enough in the beginning. You've only been with him for a year. Just wait until he starts whispering your name in his sleep. Until he looks at you with the eyes of swan as you crawl into bed, knowing that he's afraid you'll try something."

Hisoka fought against Konoe's grip, screaming at Tsuzuki.

"I don't have to see Hijiri that way! I know there's no risk of him trying to get me up in my sleep!"

Hijiri's eyes widened at this.

"What the hell did you put him through?! I looked up to you Tsuzuki. What happened to the playful man who swore he'd protect me at all costs?!"

Tsuzuki turned very dark and glared.

"He...doesn't exist anymore. Muraki took his toll on this already fragile mind. I was desperate for someone to _show_ me that they loved me. Isn't being in love about being able to trust your partner with everything? Hisoka couldn't trust me enough and love turned to lust. And so shall it be for you."

Tears threatened at Hisoka's eyes and his voice was just a whisper.

"I trusted you enough to see me naked. You pushed and pushed and pushed at me until I closed up. Hijiri doesn't do that and if you had just a little more patients, I'd have been able to do what you asked of me."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment.

"You're telling me that the only reason you wouldn't sleep with me is because I asked you to? You don't think two years was long enough to wait?"

Hijiri spoke for Hisoka.

"If you loved him the way I do, two years would seem like a single moment."

Suddenly the demon in Tsuzuki growled deeply.

"Are we quite done with this? Move over kid, we want the ring leader so we can put him in his place."

Hijiri smirked and began to laugh so eerily that even Hisoka shivered.

"I don't think you fully understand the situation gentlemen. Why would you want to settle for fourth place when you could have second?"

There was a long silence and Hijiri nodded.

"I thought so. You don't know the pecking order in your own deranged system? Well I'll explain it. We generals are ranked according to strength. When I began years ago, I was in essence Sagatanasu's replacement. But I expanded on his powers and now I have a rank all my own."

Konoe spoke lowly.

"You're bluffing. The last time there was a second rank was when Enma came. No one has been able to take his place."

Hijiri nodded.

"Until now that is. And one day I'll take Enma's position. You pathetic chickling demons work for me and you're about to cease to exist."

Tsuzuki growled.

"You have to get us out of these bodies first and there's no way that's happening!"

Hijiri closed his eyes with a smirk.

"I do? You really think so?"

Konoe growled as well, tightening his grip on Hisoka.

"Don't get cocky with us, show us what you can do if you think you really can!"

Hijiri shrugged.

"First, a little demon-stration..."

Hijiri was sure he could make out Hisoka's eye twitching at this statement as he whispered.

"Hijiri...we really don't have time for puns. Just give me an opening."

Hijiri closed his eyes tightly and his mouth fell open a little, a picture of the moment that he'd tried to kill himself so long ago.

The room grew very cold and the candles went out as dark purple flames cropped up in a circle around Hijiri.

The strange words that were whispered could only be understood by one other person and Enma appeared before them.

He turned to Hisoka and reached out his hand.

"Come to me."

In a trance he stepped forward, the demon behind him let go in fear and Hisoka slowly approached him.

Once safely in Enma's arms he felt tired.

"Sleep empath."

And his head fell to the side, eyes sliding closed, his body leaning back against the tall figure.

The two disappeared and Hijiri began his spell to rid the two shinigami of their demons.

''

Hisoka woke sharply to find himself on a velvet covered bed, surrounded by soft pillows and warm blankets.

As comfortable as he was, his need to know what this place was got the better of him and he stumbled to the door.

Hijiri was just coming to find him as he pulled it open.

Without a single word the brunet kissed him tenderly and took his hands, softly pushing him back onto the bed.

"H-jiri?!"

Hijiri smiled softly and caressed his neck with soft fingers as he spoke.

"Quiet my Ai. You trust me right?"

Hisoka stared up into his eyes and nodded, deciding to give in.

He knew Hijiri would be gentle and he'd very much liked it the first time.

"I love you Hisoka."

He kissed the boys lips again and gently pushed him against the feather pillows.

The blond let out a soft sigh as Hijiri's fingers drifted down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt before pulling off his own.

After this he straddled Hisoka, but made sure to keep his weight on his knees rather than his hips.

He reached down and unbuttoned the blonds pants, sliding them down to reveal his lovers erection and smiled.

"I feel better...I was worried I'd have to get you up myself."

Hisoka blushed madly at this.

"It's the neck kissing..."

Hijiri smirked and slid off his own pants, tossing both pair to the floor.

He stared Hisoka dead in the eyes as he shifted to place his member at Hisoka's opening.

"I'm going to make love to you the way I did before. If you want to stop, tell me."

Hisoka shook his head.

"I...I feel okay. Just go slow."

Hijiri nodded and slowly lifted Hisoka's hips to press slowly into him and the blond moaned softly.

"Does it hurt?"

Hisoka shook his head.

"I didn't expect it to...I've just been so afraid."

Hijiri leaned forward, kissing him gently as his fingers slowly began to travel down Hisoka's hardened staff.

"Good. I'm going to thrust...is that okay?"

Hisoka nodded, too concerned with the pleasure Hijiri's fingers were giving him to really think about that.

It came quick but soft and the blonds breath began to shorten.

"Again."

So Hijiri rolled his hips, grinding against him as he pushed his own staff forward again and Hisoka moaned.

After several minutes of this, Hijiri stopped and looked into Hisoka's eyes.

"Are you still okay? I'm going to start moving faster."

Hisoka wrapped his arms around Hijiri's neck and pulled him down.

"Hold me while you do."

Hijiri smiled softly and kissed him.

"Anything you want shall be yours my love."

Hisoka let out a soft sigh as Hijiri began to push faster, all the while kissing his neck and rubbing his member.

"Hijiri..."

He felt the need to moan his lovers name for no particular reason at all and Hijiri followed his example.

"Hisoka..."

Hisoka dug his fingers into Hijiri's back as he increased his pushing even more.

"Harder!"

Hijiri complied, almost worried as he felt the blonds body jolt under him, but it was clear that Hisoka was enjoying this.

"I do this..."

Hijiri whispered into Hisoka's ear.

"Because I want to show you how much I love you."

Hisoka could only sigh a response and just before Hijiri reached his climax, the wings on his back began to separate from him.

Hisoka was far to deep in the midst of his own climax to notice anything going on other than the pleasure Hijiri was giving him.

Sagatanasu tore himself from Hijiri just as the violinist climaxed and was gone.

Hisoka arched his back, thrusting his hips up to meet his lovers as he finished as well and Hijiri closed his eyes tightly, falling over the blond with a satisfied grunt.

They lay there motionless in silence as the air rushed back into their burning lungs.

After a few moments Hijiri was able to move again and slid away from him, sitting beside him on his knees.

"Hijiri..."

Hisoka whispered softly as he stared up at him.

"What just happened?"

Hijiri smiled softly at this and laid beside him, pulling the blanket over them as he wrapped his arm around the blond.

"I'll explain it all later. Right now we need to sleep... everything is okay."

Hisoka closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

Though extremely tired, he could feel that something was different about his lover.

A weight was gone from him and for the first time in over a month, Hisoka felt calm and at peace.

None of what had happened before mattered now and he drifted off to sleep in Hijiri's arms with a content smile on his lips.

Enma looked down on the two with a warm smile as he entered the room.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently brushed his fingers over Hijiri's hair.

"One day you two will take my place...until then know that I will watch over you. Sleep well my children...and never dream."

''

Several hours later Hijiri woke to the feel of soft fingers caressing his hair and turned to find Enma sitting beside him.

Hisoka was still sleeping and so he sat up slowly as not to wake him.

"I hate to wake you from such an obviously peaceful slumber, but you're needed in the court."

Hijiri looked back at Hisoka, afraid to leave him alone.

"It worked than? Saga is really gone from me?"

Enma nodded.

"There was however an unforeseen event."

Hijiri looked back up at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

Enma stared down into his eyes for a moment.

"Apparently Sagatanasu wasn't acting selfishly when he went to save the boy. In other words, he's done a very good deed and instead of being terminated, he's on trial in the ministry. They...want to make him your shikigami."

Hijiri's eyes widened in shock.

"But that means..."

Enma nodded.

"He'll still be a parasite but you'll have complete control of him. His powers will be limited to use only when you need them, and you'll have the added bonus of a lovely pair of wings."

Hijiri stared back at Hisoka, taking his hand gently.

"What does that mean for us? He looks so happy...this will crush him."

Enma shrugged at this and stood.

"No different than before. Sagatanasu was asleep for the most part. You'll simply wake him when you need him and he'll go back to sleep when you don't. Ready yourself quickly, the trial starts in half an hour."

And with that he was gone.

''

Hisoka woke the next morning in his bed.

He felt disappointed as he realized he was alone until the door opened slowly and Hijiri stepped in with a breakfast tray.

"Oh..."

He set the tray in Hisoka's lap and took his place beside the blond.

"I had hoped to wake you myself. I made us breakfast in bed. Are you feeling okay?"

Hisoka smiled, something Hijiri rarely saw but always treasured.

"I'm...happy."

Hijiri smiled himself and picked up his chopsticks.

"I don't know about you but I'm starved. I hope you like it, it's the first time I've made eggs but I'm pretty sure they came out right."

Hisoka took his chopsticks and chuckled slightly.

"There's not many ways to mess up eggs. They look right anyway."

After a few moments Hisoka looked up and took his hand.

"Hijiri...what happened last night when we made love? Where were we?"

Hijiri set his chopsticks aside and stood.

Walking over to the dresser, he picked up what Hisoka recognized as a court summons.

"This is yours...but..."

He sat down again.

"Sagatanasu needed a large amount of energy to separate himself from me."

Hisoka suddenly felt sick.

"You used me to get rid of that thing?! He watched us the whole time?!"

Hijiri sighed deeply as he watched tears spring to his lovers eyes.

"Unfortunately Hisoka, unknown to me he watched us the first time, and the night before last."

The blond dropped his head into his hand and began to sob.

"You lied to me..."

Hijiri shook his head and silently pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I meant it. Everything. But you have to understand that I did what I had to."

Hisoka stared at him.

"What happened to him?"

Hijiri sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"He's back inside of me...only he's sleeping."

Hisoka watched in shock as the black wings appeared again and spread wide in a stretch.

"In addition to the powers that I built upon, I now am in full control of him. He was put on trial...it seems he wasn't being selfish when he took over my body to save you."

He set the tray and empty plates on the floor and pulled Hisoka into his arms, wrapping the wings protectively around both of them as he whispered.

"He's become a parasite shikigami and his punishment for leaving hell was to be my protector. He'll sleep inside of me until I need him to come out. In the mean time I still control his powers as well as my own. These wings are one of them."

Hisoka was silent and reached out a shaking hand to touch the feathers.

"Can he hear or see us?"

Hijiri shook his head.

"Not unless I wake him and it's unlikely that I'll ever need to. I love you Hisoka, and I don't want you to think that I meant to hurt you."

Hisoka relaxed slightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Hijiri.

"I love you too. I'm just glad that this is all over..."

Hijiri took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the blond as well.

"Almost."

Hisoka sat up and stared into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Hijiri took up the forgotten paper and handed it to him.

"I hope you don't mind that I read it...they want you to testify against Tsuzuki."

Hisoka closed his eyes as he felt the tears sting them again.

"I don't want to look at him for another hundred years."

Hijiri sighed deeply.

"I guess we'll see what they do."

Hisoka turned his head away.

"He'll get off. As much of a bastard as he's become, he's needed. He pulls in the big cases. They'll just add more to his time here. We lose him, we lose three of the strongest shikigami in the imaginary world. And Touda cannot be controlled by anyone else. They'd be insane to let him go..."

''

Later that day Hisoka met Hijiri out under the sakura and sighed deeply as he leaned against the violinist.

"How did it go?"

The blond closed his eyes tightly.

"I have to stay his partner and He'll be here for another five hundred years. My only consolance is that he must also repay his debt to the Count for the next three weeks."

Hijiri wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and suddenly the wings appeared.

"Hold onto me tightly and don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

Hisoka wrapped his arms around Hijiri's neck tightly and in only a second they were in the air, Hijiri's wings flapping to get them higher.

He kissed the boy softly and lifted him as though he were carrying the blond.

"Open you're eyes."

Hisoka opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

They were far above the ministry and he could see everything from here.

He clung ever tighter in slight fear as he realized how high they were.

Flight was usually limited to a few feet in Meifu and Hijiri was a few hundred feet above the ground.

"It's beautiful up here."

Hijiri simply smiled softly and kissed him again.

"Ready to go home?"

Hisoka nodded.

"How much more time off to we have?"

Hijiri chuckled.

"Two months, not a day less if Konoe wants to continue existing."

Hisoka rested his head on Hijiri's shoulder and watched the ground below them as the violinist moved forward, wings beating every now and then to stay aloft.

"Hisoka..."

The blond simply squeezed Hijiri's shirt silently to reply and the brunet smiled.

"I love you."

end trilogy one


End file.
